Batman Black & White
by Maceylynn23
Summary: I own some Batman Black & White Comics. Its a comic book series that has about 5-6 mini stories into one issue, and I thought I would share the story with you's without the pictures obviously and let you imagine how the characters are drawn and what there doing, kinda like playing the story out in your head. Like imagining batman looks like Ryan Gosling, etc.


Batman Black and White Issue #1

Don't know where, Don't know when.

Batman – Robin come in.

Robin – Robin here.

Batman – I'm on to something meet me on the roof of the Sprang Building, ten o'clock.

Robin – Got it. See you there and then.

Batman – Avoid dectection. Use the clock on the auto-gyro.

**Sprang Building, 10:00 PM**

**10:30 PM. **

**11:00 PM. **

Robin – Come in Batman, Come in, Over!

**Midnight.**

_Something's very wrong, this is never happened before. Unless it's a test? No. No. He wouldn't do that. But if it is, I'm going to pass it. I'll look everywhere… Triple-check with Alfred and the Commissioner. Toss every lousy dive and cheap hood. _

**Dawn.**

_I won't give up, honest. I just need a place to rest a moment, to think. A place to avoid… Detection… _

Superman – Chin up, son… We'll find him.

**Sprang Building, Earlier, 9:00 PM. **

Batman – This was too easy. What's the catch?

_Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick…_

Joker – Catch!

Batman: A ray gun? Oh, please I…

_Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick…_

Joker: No. A teleporter! And it works!

**The Batcave. 6:00 PM.**

Superman – I've scanned the city six times, and the surrounding counties. It's like he just disappeared.

Robin: Okay, so you can't see him. Could you… hear him?

Superman: I tried that. I don't hear his voice.

Robin: Not his voice. This. It's a recording.

_Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump… _

Superman: Of course. Wow. We don't have much time.

_Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump…_

Superman: Almost there.

_Ba-Bump… Ba-Bump… Ba….._

Superman: Don't look!

_Ba-bump, Ba-Bump…_

Batman: Where. Where are we?

Robin: Korea.

Batman: Seriously? Why, that crazy green-haired, red-lipped bastard! Sorry. Thanks, Clark.

Superman: Don't thank me. Your partner is quite the resourceful little guy.

Batman: So I hear.

THE END.

BATMAN ZOMBIE:

Mrs. Antonette Grant: BATMAN!

Batman: W-what irrr is it?

Mrs. Grant: Please help me.

Batman: I kkkk-cant…

Mrs. Grant: You can do anything… they're coming please, oh please help me.

Batman: You don't… you don't rrrr… rrr understand… I can't help you… in my condition…

Mrs. Grant: Batman. Oh god. Please help me.

Process Server: Mrs. Antonette Grant, this is your service and this is the sheriff… here to assure that you vacate these premises today !

Mrs. Grant: This is my house. I own this house. My older boys aren't even home from school…

Process Server: Im sorry. You have defaulted on your payments to the bank and you are hereby evicted.

Mrs. Grant: But, but, I was refinancing… with the bank, and the bank told me I didn't have to make this payment.

Process Server: How were you told?

Mrs. Grant: By a letter from the bank.

Process Server: Then you will be able to show this to a judge.

Mrs. Grant: But I have the letter here… with all the bank's letters right here. I tried to pay… the bank said no!

Process Server: Im sorry, ma'am. Im not a bill collector. Im just a process server…

Mrs. Grant: But the bank told me not to.

Process Server: Why would they do that?

Mrs. Grant : I told you, the bank was refinancing my mortgage at a lower rate. Then they said I'd get my new papers any day… and I didn't need to pay my old payments 'til the new papers came in…

Process Server: This is out of my hands, Mrs. Grant. I sympathize, but we have a job to do. We require that you vacate these premises now!

Mrs. Grant: Oh my god… this is a nightmare. It can't be happening. BATMAN… please… please help me. I… I… I don't know what to do!

Batman: I… I… I'mmm… sorry… there's nothing I… can do. I have to go now.

Cop: Madam, this is a legal court document. You MUST give us the keys…

Mrs. Grant: Batman! Batman! How can you…

Batman: I'm so… I'mmm so… sorry… gotta move on. I… justtt… I'm sorry. I… just… I'm… needed over here… ? Mmm? Urm? Old… Friends.

Batman leaves the lady's yard to stop Riddler, Joker, Penguin, and Scarcrow from robbing.

Riddler: Joker. You old punch line, you. This is a far superior way to rob armored cars… knowing Bat-Brain will always arrive. It's a party. Not a robbery.

Cop1: Batman thank god it's you. Help! Help us!

Scarcrow: Heheheh.. mommy's widdle boy 'fraid 'a da boogeyman?

Cop2: YAGGH!  
Batman: You… sick… twisted… nothing!

Mad Hatter: Don't throw that sack of spl** Oof!

Penguin: Wak!

Scarcrow: No, Don't Pleeazzz!

Joker: Batty whoo-hoo… Commin' at cha.

Batman: Evil…

Joker: Whuffa.

_Who… is that?_

Batman starts to run after an unknown man.

Batman: It's no use running, you.

_Pant pant pant pant _

Unknown Man: Oh lord, Lord. It's… He's after me.

Batman catchs him.

Unknown man: I'm… I'm please. I'm not with them. I was just out to get sandwiches and ear drops for my little girl… We didn't… I had nothing to do with that… insanity. Please. We're just… I'm between jobs. B… but… but we're okay… this is… temporary. Tomorrow we


End file.
